In the end
by TheOnlyNightFury
Summary: Al final, realmente nada importa... Secuela de "Nightmares" aunque no es necesario leerlo para entender. Después de su pesadilla, Aster no quiere la ayuda de Jack. Y el espíritu invernal se lo toma demasiado personal. Las cosas están muy tensas en la madriguera.


**¡Hey lectores que tanto adoro! Bueno, aquí les dejo otro fic completamente mío que es un One-Shot que llevo escribiendo desde hace muuuuuuucho tiempo xD**

**Éste es la secuela de mi otro one-shot "Nightmares" pero no es necesario leerlo para comprender éste. Básicamente, Aster se despierta a media noche por una pesadilla y Jack lo intenta consolar. Ahora, veremos lo que pasa después cuando Bunny NO quiera el consuelo de Jack y éste se lo tome un poco personal.**

**Pero bueno, no les adelanto más. Mejor les dejo para que lo lean **

**Disclaimer.-Nada es mío.**

* * *

**In the end**

**.**

Las orejas de Aster se tensaron inmediatamente cuando la temperatura de la Madriguera descendió apenas un poco, anunciando la llegada del espíritu invernal. Aster dejó que uno de sus huevos caminara hacia el prado reuniéndose con sus hermanos para encarar al causante de un día por demás estresante.

"¡¿Dónde estabas?!" gritó Aster "¡He estado preocupado por ti todo el maldito día!"

Jack, que había aterrizado cerca del enorme conejo y con su cayado en la mano, miró a su compañero con una mueca de disgusto.

"Te dije que iba a salir" fue su única respuesta. Estaba cansado, había pasado un día muy ocupado y solo quería un abrazo antes de irse a dormir. Pero aparentemente el pooka tenía otros planes.

"¡Nunca me dijiste a dónde ni con quién!"

Jack resopló con fastidio. Esa expresión enfadó aún más a Aster, si es que era posible.

"No sabía que debía darte explicaciones" fue la inmediata respuesta de Jack, adoptando una pose a la defensiva "¡Yo puedo salir cuando se me dé la gana!"

Intentó dar la vuelta, pero Aster le sostuvo el brazo deteniéndolo para que lo escuchara perfectamente. Los ojos verdes oscureciéndose mientras un instinto emergía a flor de piel en el pooka.

"¡Claro que no!"

Jack había sido un nómada durante tres siglos. Y esa costumbre emergió. Su mirada azul se volvió increíblemente fría, mientras veía a su compañero. Sentía que estaba quitándole su libertad de un momento al otro y eso no podía permitirlo.

"¡Claro que sí!" gritó "¡Soy tu pareja, no tu esclavo!"

"¡Estaba muy preocupado!"

"Te había dicho que iba a salir, tú te preocupaste porque _tú_ quisiste"

"¿Cómo no quieres que esté preocupado con Pitch merodeando por ahí?"

"¡Ni siquiera lo hemos visto desde hace una semana!"

"¡Eso quiere decir que se está preparando!"

"Aster, cálmate de una maldita vez ¡Saldré las veces que quiera!"

"¡Jack no…!"

Pero la discusión fue cortada cuando un viento fuerte sopló por la madriguera, llevando consigo un pergamino con un hermoso sello multicolor que lo mantenía cerrado junto con un listón azul. Aster resopló y Jack agarró el pergamino que cayó grácilmente en su mano. Lo desenrolló, aunque ya sabía lo que pedía.

"Me tengo que _ir_" enfatizó la palabra.

A Aster nunca le habían gustado esas reuniones que mandaba la Madre Naturaleza con los espíritus elementales. En parte, porque nadie más que los espíritus de los elementos podían participar, así que él no tenía permitido entrar. Jack siempre lo calmaba con una sonrisa y un corto beso antes de despedirse, prometiendo volver rápidamente.

Pero ésta vez no hubo sonrisa, ni beso ni promesa. Jack simplemente le miró, murmuró un "adiós" rápidamente y se fue volando con el viento.

Era la quinta discusión de la semana ¡Y apenas era miércoles! Bunny maldijo para sí mismo, yéndose hacia a la casa de la madriguera. Llevaban juntos 148 años, no era la primera vez que parecían tener una mala racha. Pero en ésta ocasión los dos estaban siempre tensos, enfadados, fáciles al mal humor. Todo eso había empezado desde su maldita pesadilla hace una semana.

Jack mimosamente había intentado hablar con él para que le confiara absolutamente todo, desde sus miedos hasta su pasado. Pero Aster se encerró en sí mismo, sin querer afrontar los temas. Jack se enojó con él, a pesar de que no dijo nada. Y Aster se enojó con Jack porque él se había enfadado. Duraron tensos así dos días hasta que al final explotaron.

Y las discusiones aumentaban día con día…

Aster no sabía qué hacer. Había intentado calmarse a sí mismo varias veces, hablar con Jack, pero nada funcionaba. Apenas decían algo y la discusión empezaba. Por cualquier nimiedad, cualquier tontería. Aster podía sobrellevar las discusiones, después de todo, en un principio la relación de los dos habían sido puras peleas.

Lo que no podía soportar era esa mirada fría de Jack mientras discutían, esa intención genuina de causarle daño con sus palabras, el dolor que le provocaban los insultos al espíritu del invierno. Eso era lo que sí le dolía. Cómo se lastimaban tanto el uno al otro.

Bunnymund estaba empezando a desesperarse realmente. Y eso solo había pasado una vez, con el genocidio de su gente. Cualquier cosa que hiciera no parecía resultar. Y cuando Jack intentaba hacer algo para acercarse, comentaba algunas cosas que inmediatamente ponían volátil al pooka. No encontraban manera de solucionar las cosas.

Frustrado, el conejo de pascua entró a su casa solitaria. Miró los rincones de la sala y la cocina. Se sentían como años desde que escuchó las risas de Jack mientras limpiaba los muebles o las peleas de lechuga cuando los dos preparaban la cena. Sintió su corazón encogerse cuando entró en la habitación, tumbándose sobre una cama sola.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dos días y una noche.

Jack apenas y podía creer cuánto tiempo le había tomado ahora la junta con Madre Naturaleza. En un principio acudió feliz de poder despejar su mente, alejarse de las discusiones que había tenido con Bunny desde hace días. Intentar encontrar una solución en medio de la distancia.

Pero una vez que llegó con la Madre Naturaleza, que sintió el lúgubre ambiente y la mirada perdida, entristecida de los demás, supo que las cosas andaban mal.

Jamás se lo hubiera esperado. Lo que hicieron, lo que le dijeron, lo que vio, lo que supo… era como una maldita pesadilla. Y él estaba asustado, abrumado por la cantidad de cosas que habían pasado y que ya nunca iban a cambiar. Y desesperado porque así como le había pasado a su amiga, así, le podía pasar a él.

Era de noche, la luna brillando en el cielo con estrellas por doquier cuando Jack llegó a la madriguera. Todo descansaba en ese lugar subterráneo de primavera eterna, mientras caminó a través del pasto hacia la casa donde llevaba viviendo 148 años. Casi 149 para ser sincero.

Pero el rostro del espíritu del invierno tenía un rictus de absoluta tristeza. Entró a la casa silenciosa caminando directamente al dormitorio. Miró desde el umbral cómo Aster estaba profundamente dormido, roncando débilmente. Semanas atrás él hubiera estado ahí, acostado a un lado y los dos acurrucados, muy probablemente abrazados, descansando plenamente.

Los ojos de Jack se llenaron de lágrimas. Las cosas no eran como antes. Y después de que habló con Madre Naturaleza, supo que jamás lo serían. Entró cuidadoso de no hacer ni un solo ruido, inclinándose para ver mejor el rostro relajado del conejo que tanto quiso.

La vida no era justa. Ciertamente no lo era. Lágrimas frías caían por sus mejillas mientras besaba con ternura la frente de su pareja, deseando que ese beso detuviera el momento eternamente de manera que nada cambiara.

Pero en vez de eso, se dio la vuelta y salió. Si algo había aprendido en esa junta, era que todo tenía un fin.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Aster se despertó preocupado. Las juntas con la Madre Naturaleza no duraban nunca más de un día. Pero era ya el tercer día y Jack no regresaba.

Odiaba realmente esas reuniones ¡Las odiaba! Jack tenía que ir obligatoriamente porque era el espíritu del invierno, parte indispensable de los espíritus elementales. Pero a pesar de los años, seguía odiando esas malditas juntas que ocurrían cuando a la Madre Naturaleza le daba en gana. Una razón era que no podía acompañar a Jack, y la otra era que se pasaba los días angustiando pensando qué maldita sea estaría pasando, maldiciendo porque el espíritu del verano –que se llevaba muy mal con Jack –contuviera su bocota aunque fuera una vez y que su compañero regresara sano y salvo, sin retrasos.

Estaba preocupado. Muy angustiado. Jack se había ido hace tres días después de una pelea, la última pelea que habían tenido en la peor semana de toda su relación ¿Y si Jack había pensado, en ese tiempo distanciados, en dejarlo? Lo único que hacían era gritar e insultarse, una y otra vez desde hace varios días. Pero ¿Y si Jack estaba herido? ¿Si Pitch lo había encontrado cuando regresaba hacia la madriguera?

De un salto el conejo se puso de pie caminando hacia la salida de la casa, más que dispuesto a buscar por cielo, mar y tierra a su compañero.

Pero apenas salió de la casa sintió un aire frío, y eso lo alivió inmediatamente. Volteó alrededor, buscándolo sin éxito. Al final, lo encontró cerca de un lago de agua cristalina, sentado de forma en que podía ver perfectamente su reflejo entre las pequeñas ondulaciones del agua.

Por un momento Bunny no supo qué hacer. Llevaban casi dos semanas entre discusiones y riñas; y tres días sin tener alguna noticia de él lo habían vuelto loco de desesperación. Ahora podía verlo bien, tranquilo, con la mirada ausente ¿Las cosas al fin podrían mejorar?

"Hola" saludó, acercándose un poco.

Había vislumbrado en su mente todo tipo de respuestas. Menos la que tuvo.

"Hola" su voz estaba extrañamente apagada, no sonaba como la de Jack "Buenos días ¿Ya desayunaste?"

Parpadeando rápidamente, Bunny respondió.

"No, aún no"

"Ah, qué bien" Jack se puso de pie con ayuda del viento "¿Desayunamos juntos?"

Aster miró a su compañero muy impresionado. Pero decidió no mencionar nada de sus discusiones pasadas. Si Jack estaba siendo lo suficientemente maduro para dejarlo atrás, entonces que así fuera.

"Me encantaría" le sonrió.

Se acercó a Jack para darle un abrazo, un beso de bienvenida. Pero en vez de aceptarlo, como siempre, Jack se alejó. Se separó de él como si con solo tocarlo pudiera lastimarlo. La sonrisa en los labios de Jack seguía exactamente igual y el espíritu caminó suavemente sobre el césped hacia la casa.

Bunny lo miró alejarse, perplejo por esa reacción. Al final, también caminó a la casa. Quizá estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir. Sí, debía ser eso. Llevaba tres días fuera de casa, se merecía un buen descanso.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Por las próximas dos semanas, Bunnymund solo podía describir su vida con una palabra: infierno.

Había pensado que las discusiones y las palabras hirientes entre él y Jack eran lo peor. Pero estaba tan equivocado. Había estado _tan _equivocado, que ahora solo se encogía por la abrumadora realidad y dejaba que unas cuantas lágrimas cayeran por sus ojos.

Las discusiones, los gritos, las miradas. Todo eso al menos conllevaba la existencia. Estaban enojados cierto, pero al menos seguían presentes.

Desde que regresó con la madre naturaleza, Jack sencillamente lo ignoraba. O cosas peores. Le rehuía a su toque, casi escapando de sus labios o de sus patas como si fueran la mismísima plaga. Se ensimismaba en su mente, en pensamientos lejanos, caminando por los lugares más lejanos de la madriguera para no encontrarse con él. En las cenas, o en la cama, le daba la espalda, sin escuchar apenas nada de lo que Aster le dijera, aún en su mundo personal. Sin querer convivir con él. Como si Aster no existiera.

Y eso era lo más doloroso que Bunny jamás había sentido en su larga vida.

¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Lo abrumaba acaso, demandaba demasiado? ¿Le guardaba rencor por esas peleas? O… o algo más sencillo que todo eso.

¿Jack ya no lo quería? ¿Iba a dejarlo?

Aster podía verlo. Los ojos usualmente cálidos y deslumbrantes de Jack estaban día con día más fríos, más estoicos. Lo miraban casi con lástima, con algo de miedo y desesperanza. Como si supiera que algo iba a pasar y se lamentaba de que Aster no lo supiera.

Pero ¿Dejarlo? Habían sido compañeros desde hace 148 años ¡Casi 149! Habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos. Iniciaron su relación con dudas, pero dispuestos a todo para que funcionara debidamente. Habían compartido momentos desesperados, claro, pero también tanta felicidad. Jack no lo dejaría. No podía. ¿Oh si?

Maldición ¿Cómo no lo había visto venir? estaban tan aislados. Jack no hablaba ya con él, no lo tocaba, no lo veía. Apenas y sentía su existencia. Y él que suplicaba por su atención veía con tristeza cómo se alejaba más y más. Su compañero. Su pareja. Lo estaba perdiendo. No sabía cómo hacer que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad ¡No sabía qué pensar!

Esa tarde Aster había revisado las flores y después, decidió pasear un rato por la madriguera. Había sentido la intromisión de alguien, pero lo descartó. Si fuera alguien malvado los centinelas no habrían permitido la entrada de nadie, seguro podría ser Tooth o Sandy. Los dos visitaban a Jack mucho últimamente.

Ellos sabían algo, pero Bunny no les había preguntado nada aún. Estaba considerando seriamente hacerle una visita al hada con intenciones de saber qué le ocurría a su compañero, pero esa tentación era frenada muchas veces por su orgullo. Su maldito orgullo. ¿Quizá era por el orgullo que estaba perdiendo a Jack?

Caminó hacia los árboles cuando escuchó una suave risa. Una risa que adoraba y que llevaba muchísimo tiempo sin escuchar.

Era la risa de Jack.

Rápidamente buscó a su compañero. Jack estaba sentado en el césped, con el cayado en su mano. Había una ligera sonrisa en sus labios y por primera vez en semanas encontró un débil –pero existente– brillo en sus ojos.

¡Jack estaba feliz! _Jack…_ quizá no todo estaba perdido.

Pero esa esperanza que había nacido en Bunny se destruyó inmediatamente cuando vio con quién estaba Jack.

Jack O'Lantern era el espíritu del Halloween. Tenía una complexión parecida a la de Jack, pero algo más gruesa, cabello negro oscuro como la noche, piel algo bronceada, ojos de un intenso color verde y una expresión pícara en su rostro. Era muy atractivo, y siempre propenso a las bromas. Nunca perdía la oportunidad de hacerle una buena broma a los demás espíritus y también a los niños, a las personas en general. Jack y él siempre habían sido buenos amigos, compañeros de bromas en tiempos de Halloween incluso. Pero se habían distanciado un poco cuando Jack empezó su relación con Aster, debido a que el conejo era muy celoso.

Inclinándose en los arbustos para no ser visto, Aster los presenció. Lantern estaba sentado al lado de Jack, muy cerca de él, inclinándose para decirle algo al oído. Jack le estaba poniendo toda la atención posible, sus ojos abriéndose antes de reír otra vez. Un poco contenida, la risa tenía algún tinte de melancolía. Pero al menos estaba mucho mejor que antes.

Aster volvió sus manos puños de la ira contenida. Y los celos, celos abrumadores y cegadores. Lantern estaba al lado de su compañero y Jack hablaba con él, le sonreía, reía con él. Estaba feliz a su lado.

Jack llevaba mucho, pero mucho tiempo sin estar así de feliz con él.

Repentinamente, Aster se dio cuenta. Jack no era feliz a su lado, por eso estaba tan distante, tan ausente. Preguntándose de una o de otra forma cómo podría terminar lo que había empezado, pero que ya no le daba gratificación. Le invadió una rabia intensa, Jack le había prometido la eternidad y todo había resultado ser un simple juego. Pero después llegaron las lágrimas, porque nada podía ser culpa entera de Jack. Si Jack no era feliz a su lado, él también tenía la culpa de eso. No había sido un buen compañero.

La risa de Jack repentinamente se apagó y la misma expresión melancólica que llevaba semanas en ese rostro apareció.

"¿Sabes?" dijo Lantern "Deberías hablar con Bunnymund de esto"

Las manos de Jack se tensaron sosteniendo el cayado.

"No sé cómo hacerlo" admitió al fin "Ya lo he lastimado demasiado"

"¡A la mierda!" gritó repentinamente el otro, con ojos enfurecidos "Él tiene derecho a saberlo, después de todo"

Bunny no pudo más. Sencillamente no podía más. Las sospechas estaban confirmadas. De un salto se fue de ahí, siendo silencioso nadie se percató de que había escuchado la conversación. Lágrimas nuevas aparecieron mientras iba a lo más profundo de su madriguera, en túneles lejanos y olvidados, deseando estar solo.

Ajenos a ese arrebato, los dos amigos continuaron hablando. Cosas que Bunny no pudo escuchar.

"Lo necesitas Jack" le dijo Lantern "No eres el mismo sin Aster"

"Tengo miedo, eso es todo. Mucho miedo"

"¡Quítatelo de una buena vez!" le reprendió "¿Qué será lo peor? ¿Qué Aster te diga 'tienes razón, mejor dejemos las cosas así'? ¡Claro que eso no va a pasar!"

"¡Lo haces ver tan sencillo! ¡No estás enamorado, Lantern! ¡No sabes lo horrible que es ver perder a la persona que amas!"

"Pero no lo estás perdiendo Jack"

"Sí, lo estoy" sollozó "Nada es lo mismo. No puedo… él no…"

"Jack, cálmate. Sé que Rosemary te dio una patada en el culo. Nos la dio a todos" admitió Lantern "Pero lo que le pasó a ella no te pasará a ti"

Los ojos de Jack eran suplicantes.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Lantern miró fijamente a su amigo.

"Tú no eres ella"

Jack sollozó otra vez. Lantern maldijo entre dientes. Él era un buen amigo, es cierto. Pero Jack no necesitaba a un amigo. Ni él, ni Tooth, ni Sandy, ni Norte podrían hacer mucho. Jack necesitaba a su compañero, a su amor. Sin las palabras de Bunny, no iba a sanar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Era de noche cuando Bunnymund regresó. Había estado horas pensando, distanciado y reflexionando sobre su relación. Quizá se había adelantado a sacar conclusiones. Jack todavía no le decía nada sobre dejarlo. Pero había tantas evidencias, tanta tristeza de por medio…

Caminó lentamente hacia la casa que había construido al más puro estilo humano y donde él y Jack vivían. La había construido para él, con un diseño colonial que le recordaba su vida humana. Vio las luces encendidas, Jack estaba ahí. Con cuidado entró procurando no hacer ruido. Estaba decidido a hablar con él, ésta vez sin recatos. Aclararían las cosas esa noche, o dejaría de llamarse E. Aster Bunnymund.

Pero cuando entró y llegó al pasillo, pudo ver perfectamente como Jack estaba inclinado en la habitación principal. Tenía cajas en el suelo, y estaba metiendo en ellas varios de sus libros.

Estaba empacando.

Bunny sintió un frío gélido que le recorría su espina dorsal y lo tensó de sobremanera. En ese momento, su corazón se detuvo y cualquier rastro de duda fue eliminado.

Lo iba a dejar.

Lo estaba dejando.

_Su Jack_.

No. Ya no era su Jack. Era simplemente Jack Frost, el mocoso espíritu del invierno que le había prometido una eternidad juntos y que tomó su corazón sólo para jugar con él, como seguramente había jugado con muchos más espíritus. La rabia creciente en su pecho fue tan cegadora que no se percató de que estaba gruñendo hasta Jack se dio la vuelta, escuchándolo y viéndolo a los ojos.

"Largo" fue lo único capaz de decir.

Jack se tensó de un momento al otro, mirando a Bunny como si no pudiera entender lo que estaba diciendo.

"¿Qué?"

"Piensas dejarme ¿eh?" Bunny finalmente explotó "¡Pues no te daré ese gusto! ¡Lárgate, vete si quieres y no regreses nunca más!"

Aster vio que los ojos de Jack comenzaban a llenarse de un brillo particular. Jack cerró los ojos, apretando dos libros que tenía en sus manos y mordiéndose por un momento el labio.

"¿Quieres me vaya?" preguntó.

Bunny frunció el ceño. No se esperaba esa respuesta.

"_Tú_ quieres irte" dijo "No te detendré… pero no regreses _nunca_ más"

Fue el turno de Jack para mirarlo con una especie de enfado y… desconcierto.

"¿Irme?" gritó "¡Yo no quiero irme a ningún lado!"

Y de repente un inmenso alivio llenó el corazón del pooka. Un alivio combinado con confusión.

"¿No quieres irte?" dijo con incredulidad "Entonces ¿Por qué todas esas cajas? ¿Por qué me rehúyes? ¿Por qué no me hablas? ¡¿Por qué ni siquiera me miras?!"

Jack caminó un poco hacia Aster, dejando los libros cuidadosamente en el suelo.

"Yo… no me quiero ir. Pero… si quieres que me vaya, me iré"

Aster lo miró impresionado. Esa voz no sonaba como la de _su_ Jack. Esa voz sonaba resignada, quebrada, decaída.

"No quiero que te vayas" dijo al fin.

"Pero te hago daño" Jack cerró los ojos "¡Así empieza todo! ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! Yo…."

Jack le dio la espalda, encogiéndose. Bunnymund juró que no entendía qué estaba pasando.

"¿De qué hablas, Frostbite?" inquirió "¿Así empieza el qué?"

"El fin…" entonces, escuchó un suave sollozo.

Jack estaba llorando.

Aster se acercó más a su pareja. Jack estaba inclinado, su rostro hacia el suelo. Se mordía fuertemente el labio, demasiado fuerte, apretaba los ojos intentando reprimir las lágrimas que ya mojaban sus mejillas y tenía el ceño fruncido.

"Caray… cálmate" le dijo con algo de ternura "¿Qué te pasa, Jack? ¿Por qué estás llorando?"

Las manos de Jack se volvieron puños.

"¿Quieres que me vaya?"

"No"

"Pero te hago daño"

"A veces…" Jack no le dejo terminar.

"¡No se supone que debería ser así!" gritó, abriendo repentinamente sus brillantes ojos llenos de lágrimas "Tú… yo… se supone que debemos apoyarnos… No… esto…"

"Oye… las parejas tienen sus momentos de dudas también. Pasarán"

"No pasarán"

"¿A qué te refieres, Frost?"

"¡A que todo tiene un final!" gritó de repente "¡Todo! ¡Nada es eterno!"

Su mirada de repente se volvió fría. Vacía.

"Incluso nosotros"

Aster sintió un hueco en su corazón.

"¿De dónde sacas todo eso?"

"Rosemary…"

Jack volvió a llorar.

Rosemary… la espíritu de la primavera. Ella siempre fue muy melodramática, pero también muy buena amiga. Bunny se golpeó mentalmente. Rosemary se la había vivido en la madriguera semanas atrás echa un mar de lágrimas por los problemas que estaba teniendo con su pareja, Erick, un espíritu menor del otoño. Aster los conocía a los dos, y sabía que se querían profundamente. Pero también sabía que los dos tendían a exagerar las cosas.

Quizá ese era el problema. Jack había hecho lo mejor intentando consolar a su amiga. Pero probablemente ella había contagiado alguna de sus dudas en el chico invernal. Aquello tenía sentido para Aster.

"Lo que pasa entre Rosemary y Erick es normal en muchas parejas, Jack" le explicó con cariño, acercándose más a él "¿Recuerdas que nosotros peleábamos todo el tiempo? Ya no lo hacemos tan seguido"

"No me parecía esto hace unas semanas"

"Si… bueno…" respiró hondo "Es inevitable. No siempre estaré de acuerdo contigo. Y tú no siempre estarás de acuerdo conmigo. Así que discutiremos… de vez en cuando. Sé que se nos pasó la mano… pero aquí estamos, Jack. Aquí _estaré _siempre"

"Eso dices ahora" sollozó "Luego te lastimaré más y me lastimarás más y terminaremos como ella… así será. Todo tiene un fin"

Repentinamente, Aster se asustó.

"¿Terminar como qué? Jack ¿Le pasó algo a Rosemary?"

Jack contuvo el aliento repentinamente tenso.

"Murió… hace dos semanas… Se dejó morir"

Y de repente, Aster entendió todo.

Esas semanas de tristeza, de aislamiento… Jack no estaba enojado con él. Estaba en duelo. De luto por su amiga fallecida. Aster se maldijo a sí mismo por no haberse dado cuenta. Estaba tan metido en sus propios sentimientos, en sus propios miedos, que nunca se percató del rastro de lágrimas en las mejillas de Jack ni de la angustia en los demás Guardianes. Hasta el propio Lantern había ido a consolarlo.

Rosemary había sido la primera amiga de Jack como inmortal. Eran tan unidos. Siempre lo fueron. Amigos cercanos… Bunny recordaba haberlos visto reír y bromear infinidad de veces en la madriguera. Y alrededor del mundo también.

No pudo imaginar lo triste que debió haber sido para Jack saber a su amiga muerta, Más cosas fueron tomando forma en su mente ¡La reunión con la madre naturaleza! Jack había empezado a actuar de esa forma después de reunirse con ella. La reunión debió haber sido por Rosemary. Si ella estaba muerta, ya no había más espíritu de la primavera. Un cambio severo en el ciclo de las estaciones.

"¡Se dejó morir!" gritó Jack de repente, trayendo a Aster de sus pensamientos "Ella… discutió mucho con Erick… se dijeron demasiadas cosas… se quebró. Algo en ella… la lastimó demasiado… y se separaron y ella no lo soportó… se perdió. Se desconectó de su centro y se dejó morir…"

Aster jadeó de sorpresa. Cuando un espíritu moría de esa forma, la tristeza debía ser abrumadora. Una oscuridad tan grande que opacaba la luz de sus centros. Y eso, rara vez, muy rara vez pasaba.

Jack lloró abiertamente, dejándose sollozar y llevando las manos a su rostro. Por un momento, esas discusiones, palabras duras, y días distanciados se esfumaron en la mente de Aster. Todo el miedo, la ira, la tristeza se desvanecieron. Y lo único que vio el pooka, lo único que sintió, fue a su compañero herido enfrente de él que lloraba por dolor y rabia.

No esperó siquiera una señal de Jack. No le importó nada. Tiró de su compañero, envolviéndolo en un fuerte y protector abrazo. Sintió la forma del cuerpo de Jack adaptándose a su propio cuerpo y la piel fría en contra de su pelaje. Respiró el aroma de sus cabellos, a copos de nieve y maldita sea se sintió tan bien.

Jack jadeó por la sorpresa, pero se dejó abrazar. El cuerpo de Aster era cálido y reconfortante, era fuerte. Lo estaba sosteniendo, le estaba ayudando. Suspiró de alivio enterrando su rostro en ese pecho peludo, escuchando los suaves latidos de su corazón. Era un sonido que siempre lo calmaba y ésta vez no fue la excepción.

"Lo siento compañero" susurró Aster en su oído "Debí estar aquí para ti, desde un principio…"

"No te había dicho nada" replicó.

"¡No importaba! Mira Jack_… Esto_ es lo que en realidad mata a las parejas. No lo demás"

Jack se separó un poco para verlo a los ojos.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó.

"Esto, Jack. Tú estabas triste, estabas enojado y dolido y no me dijiste nada. Y yo estaba tan metido en mi estúpido ego que no me percaté de lo herido que estabas. Esto es lo que debería preocuparnos"

Jack esperó a que continuara.

"Mira Jack. Puedes insultarme, pelear, lanzarme todas las maldiciones del mundo y después mandarme a la fregada… pero aún así estaré aquí. Pero si no me dejas ayudarte, si nos distanciamos de ésta forma… entonces, realmente algo puede llegar a un fin"

Nuevamente Jack se enterró en el pecho de Aster, abrazándolo con fuerza. Aster lo apretó cariñosamente feliz de sentir por primera vez en mucho tiempo el cuerpo de Jack, sentir su _friálido_ contacto.

"Lo siento" dijo Jack entre sollozos.

"Yo también lo siento" fue la respuesta de Aster, besando tiernamente los cabellos del espíritu "Los dos hemos tenido la culpa"

Jack iba a replicar a eso, pero los pensamientos lo traicionaron. Era cierto, él había estado tan encerrado en su tristeza que lastimó a Aster por su ausencia. Pero Aster tampoco había hecho nada por comprender lo que pasaba en su corazón. El orgullo había sido fuerte en ambos durante esos días, impidiéndoles acercarse como lo estaban haciendo ahora.

Pero tenía los fuertes brazos del pooka alrededor de su cuerpo y respiraba el aroma a chocolate de su pelaje, escuchando el latido de su corazón. Se sentía en paz, en calma. Se sentía en casa por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

"Llora, Jack. Llora"

Aster lo apretó con fuerza y dejó que su pecho fuera empapado por las lágrimas de Jack. Lágrimas de dolor, de confusión, de miedo y de tristeza. Había perdido a una de sus mejores amigas, debido al amor. Tenía dudas sobre su futuro, sobre su relación. Y muchísimo miedo de que todo terminara tan trágicamente como le había pasado a Rosemary. Aster ahora al fin comprendía los sentimientos de su pareja, y estaba feliz de tenerlo en brazos mientras Jack se desahoga. El chico lloraba y sollozaba diciendo frases incoherentes, todo mientras Bunnymund lo consolaba de forma tierna y mimosa, sintiéndose feliz por ser útil.

Finalmente, Jack se calmó. Y fue en ese momento que el espíritu se percató de que había lágrimas silenciosas en las mejillas peludas del pooka. Aster también había llorado. Había llorado por esas semanas de dolor y de desesperación, y luego por la repentina revelación de que había sido egoísta. No pensó en lo que su compañero estaba sintiendo, sólo pensó en que él se sentía solo y aislado, jamás creyendo que su pareja estaba exactamente igual o incluso peor.

Las manos de Jack cuidadosamente se alzaron hacia el rostro del pooka, acariciando con ternura las mejillas empapadas. Aster miró a Jack de forma fija. Los ojos azules y verdes se encontraron. Ambos estaban heridos, y querían ser sanados. Ambos estaban dispuestos a continuar con lo que les correspondía, sólo por estar juntos.

Jack limpió el rastro de lágrimas que tenía Bunny, y el pooka se inclinó haciendo lo mismo con el rostro de Jack.

"¿Quieres que olvidemos esto?" le preguntó Bunny.

"No" respondió Jack, separándose ligeramente del pooka "Hemos aprendido mucho ¿no te parece?"

Aster asintió. Su compañero tenía razón. Habían aprendido varias cosas esas semanas.

"¿Enterraron a Rosemary?" Aster lo pensó varias veces antes de hacer esa pregunta, pero la hizo porque seguramente era un sentimiento que Jack no había podido sanar aún. Quizá pudiera ayudarlo.

"Así es" Jack respondió con voz triste, pero una sonrisa en sus labios "Fue en la reunión con la madre naturaleza. Le rendimos honores. Hombre de la Luna prometió buscar una nueva espíritu de la primavera. Pero por ahora, madre naturaleza hará su trabajo"

Jack se tomó un momento para inhalar profundamente, antes de continuar.

"Creo… que ella está en un lugar mejor" suspiró, viendo a Aster de reojo "Pero aún así me da miedo… que terminemos como ellos"

"¿Cómo está Erick?"

"Destrozado" confesó Jack, recordado el estado del espíritu otoñal. Tenía una mirada perdida, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba pasando, ausente y destruido moralmente hablando "No sé si se vaya a recuperar"

"Depende mucho de él" Aster miró a Jack "Pero no creo que nos pase lo que a ellos"

"¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"

Aster se acercó para darle un abrazo, que Jack no rechazó. Después le respondió.

"Porque te amo" fue su sencilla respuesta "Y nunca te haré daño a propósito Jack. Te lo prometo"

Antes de que Jack fuera capaz de replicar, Aster se movió rápidamente quedando enfrente de él, inclinándose para verlo a los ojos.

"Te prometo, justo ahora, que no importa lo que pase, no importa lo que hagas, no importa qué tantas cosas ocurran" los ojos de Jack estaban expectantes, contemplándolo en todo momento "Yo siempre, siempre te protegeré. De mí mismo si es necesario. Incluso de ti"

Jack asintió. Él sabía que Aster siempre cumplía sus promesas. Y Jack también cumplía con las mismas. Agarrando las patas del pooka, lo miró.

"Y yo te prometo" continuó, con una confianza y un amor desbordándose de su pecho "Te prometo que siempre, estaré aquí para ti. No importa que pase. Siempre te voy a amar"

Aster le sonrió.

"Te amo"

Jack no respondió con palabras. En vez de eso, se acercó cerrando la distancia entre los dos para darle un beso. Era el primer beso que se habían dado en mucho tiempo. Semanas enteras para ser más precisos. Y sintió que habían esperado una eternidad para sentirse así.

Respiraban el aliento del otro, sintiendo la suavidad de sus labios y experimentando una sensación nueva. Claro, no era la primera vez que se besaban. Pero en ésta ocasión había tantas promesas de por medio. Promesas para estar juntos, para apoyarse, para superar esta experiencia tan horrible y volver a ser la misma pareja de antes. Todo enmarcado por el intenso amor que a pesar de esas pruebas, no había menguado.

El beso tierno fue pasando de poco en poco a uno de mayor intensidad, conforme las manos de Jack iban acariciando la espalda del pooka, recordando ese cuerpo que tanto quería. De la misma forma, las patas de Aster eran nada pudorosas al redescubrir esos lugares del cuerpo de su amante que tanto le gustaban.

Jack fue el primero en gemir dentro del beso, separándose un momento recuperando la respiración y lanzándose fieramente contra los labios del pooka otra vez. Esto sonaba como una excelente reconciliación.

La pareja se movió, buscando cerrar distancia entre sus cuerpos. Extasiados como estaban, no se percataron de las cajas atrás de ellos. Jack se tropezó y Aster perdió el equilibrio también, ambos cayendo encima de los libros y el cartón. Aster, que estaba encima de Jack, se alejó preocupado por haberlo lastimado, pero el chico estaba riendo.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó.

"Perfectamente" Jack seguía riendo, y Aster sonrió. Había extrañado mucho esa risa, y esa mirada con ojos azules iluminados por felicidad. Jack estaba feliz, de verdad estaba feliz a su lado. Y lo miraba con ese amor y esa chispa única de él. Cómo había extrañado esa mirada.

"¿Por qué todas estas cajas?" inquirió, viendo algunos cuantos libros en ellas. Jack se encogió de hombros.

"Tooth me pidió unas sagas, pero como los libros son grandes pensaba llevárselo en cajas" lo miró de reojo "¿En serio pensaste que iba a dejarte?"

Las orejas de Bunny cayeron hacia su espalda.

"Habías estado tan aislado…"

"Lo siento"

"No importa ya" y lo abrazó con más fuerza "Me alegra haberme equivocado. A veces el miedo te hace pensar cosas que no son"

Jack asintió. Tenía razón en eso. Sabía lo que era tener miedo de perder a la persona que amabas, el miedo de verlo distanciarse, el miedo de creer que era el fin.

Pero no había un fin aún para él y para Aster. Ellos todavía estaban abrazados, todavía estaban enamorados y tenían un futuro por delante. Sus miedos habían sido infundados. Y aún así se había sentido _tan_ reales.

Aster cargó a Jack mientras le daba un apasionado beso en los labios, perdiéndose en un mundo que solo ellos dos compartían. Jack respiró cuando sintió la suavidad de la cama y las patas de Aster acariciándolo mimosamente, depositando suaves besos en su barbilla. Era tiempo de usar esa cama como era debido.

Por el resto de la noche, la pareja se reconcilió en todas las formas conocidas. Sentimental, mental y físicamente, se abrieron de nuevo, entregándose uno al otro y al amor que compartían con la esperanza de que el futuro sería mucho mejor.

* * *

**Y ¡Eso fue todo! ¿Qué les ha parecido? Por el carácter que tienen Aster y Jack siempre he creído que esos dos tienen una relación tan hermosa como difícil. Y he explorado mucho el tipo de problemas y discusiones que podrían tener. Como éste. Tengo otra idea pero esa es bastante triste para otro fic después de estos dos one-shots (aunque no es definitivo) ¿ustedes qué opinan? **

**¡No olviden dejar su review! eso me anima mucho =)**

**~TONF**


End file.
